


Happy Valentine's Day | 赫克托耳x咕哒子情人节短篇

by Ritachi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Valentine's Day Fluff, just Hektor and Gudako hanging out during or after each year's valentine's day event, may contain spoilers for non-JP players
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritachi/pseuds/Ritachi
Summary: （到关服为止）一年一发的情人节短篇。每章会注明剧透到哪里。最初发在lofter（capsizedbyyourwaves.lofter.com以及everythingiseek.lofter.com）上的，在这边放个备份。
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Hector | Lancer
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一年的情人节

**Author's Note:**

> ※ OOC到飞起
> 
> ※ 技能和令咒的使用方式都是私设，请勿在自家御主/从者身上尝试
> 
> ※ 应该没有剧透，推荐通关 巧克力小姐的大惊小怪 后食用

这是发生在情人节活动快要结束的某个晚上的事。迦勒底的御主，咕哒子正从厨房巡视战利品回来。从自家从者们那里收到的巧克力和甜品的数量实在太多，她不得不将一部分放入冰箱保存。虽然刚刚在准备偷吃前就被卫宫轰了出来——“连续几天饮食不规律现在还想在八点之后吃零食？给我先去用模拟战斗的系统消化一下。”，但是光看着满满当当的冰箱就有一种幸福感。哪怕有些料理对她的味觉和肠胃造成了连帕拉塞尔苏斯的灵药都无法挽回的毁灭性打击，有些礼物则是字面意义上的不能吃、吃了会变成刑事案件，被大家信赖着的这份喜悦依然是货真价实的。

“人生赢家～成就达成～呼呼呼呼～”哼着自创小曲往自己房间走去的橙发少女冷不丁地肩上被拍了一下。一回头是特洛伊原王子殿下招牌的懒散笑容。

“吓了我一跳，有什么事吗赫克托耳？”

“御主心情不错？”得到了肯定的回复后，棕发的枪兵有点苦恼似地抓了抓后脑勺，“嗯，虽然这么说很突然，不过请跟我走一趟吧 。”

在他话音落下的同时，咕哒子的身体忽然失去了控制。像是贫血的人猛地站起来时感到的眩晕一般，有什么东西夺走了她全身的力量，甚至连发出声音都做不到。敌袭吗？不对，赫克托耳不可能干看着她遇险。而且这熟悉的感觉… 这不是友情的证明吗？她不可置信地盯着枪兵看不出什么情绪的脸，把技能用在友军身上是闹哪样？真的变成友尽的证明啦！

眼看就要砸在地上，一双手臂却稳稳地接住了她。赫克托耳将她打横抱起，一只手托着她的背，另一只手估计是顾及她的裙子，贴着裙摆放在了她的腿弯处。大概因为是在休息时间，他的手上并没有戴护甲，隔着薄薄的衣料就能感受到身体的热度。

太近了… 咕哒子的呼吸停止了一瞬。连思考发生了什么都无暇去做，橙发少女觉得自己的大脑光是处理感官接收到的所有信息就要超过负荷了… 一言不合就公主抱什么的也太犯规。

“失礼了。今天三划令咒都在打车轮战的时候消耗掉了吧？不要反抗会比较轻松哦。”赫克托耳从容不迫地开始向某个方向走去，他低下头瞄了一眼咕哒子，然后声音里多了几分笑意，“呀咧呀咧，这不是完全没有反抗的打算吗？这样不行啊立香。毫无防备的话，可是会被吃干抹净的。“

赫克托耳说最后一句话的声线比平时低了八度。就算她还有逃走的力气，听到这一句也大概腿软了。事先申明，作为人类最后的希望，她绝对不是没有危机意识。只不过因为是赫克托耳… 看着不靠谱但是从来没让她失望过的赫克托耳，向来漫不经心但是对她的事却很仔细的赫克托耳，几天前在她送他巧克力的时候说了相当了不得的话的赫克托耳… 哪怕理智提醒她应该保持警戒，可她的内心却在为这种展开欢呼雀跃。

“虽说很想就这样把御主打包带回去，不过正事要紧。我们到了。”穿过了自动感应门，咕哒子这才注意到他们的目的地似乎并不是她或者赫克托耳的房间，而是医务室。咦？是这种play吗？第一次就来这种“不想被人听到的话就好好忍住”play？太刺激…咳咳，太糟糕了！

飘飘然的咕哒子直到被小心翼翼地放在了治疗椅上才发现不对。冷光灯照在了她脸上，用沉静的红眸俯视着她的不是别人，正是克里米亚的天使。

咕哒子脑内的花田，一秒枯萎。虽然仍旧搞不清状况，但逃命是最要紧的。求生本能和肾上腺素让她超常发挥，从治疗椅上翻了下来，然后就被侯在一旁的赫克托耳稳稳当当地放了回去。

你这个叛徒！她无声的怒吼显然没有足够的威吓力，因为混蛋小胡子枪兵还有闲情雅致摸摸她的头说：“别乱动，摔着就不好了。”只可惜她不是某个能以眼杀人的真英雄，不然现在赫克托耳百分百已经被激光洞穿了。

“你病了。”无视了咕哒子的垂死挣扎，南丁格尔用念死刑判决书的语气说道，“毫无节制地摄入高热量的食物暂且不提，连最基本的清洁和卫生都置之脑后，放任细菌滋生，我无论如何都不能坐视不管。张开嘴吧，治疗的时间到了。”

咕哒子咬紧了牙关宁死不从。开什么玩笑，牙医本来就是她的天敌，狂战士职阶的牙医简直比噩梦还可怕。

“还想逃避吗？”南丁格尔皱起了眉，“你一连三天在暖炉里睡着、忘记刷牙的情形我已经从赫克托耳处了解了。他及时注意到睡在暖炉的危害将你拎出来避免你着凉。可是不刷牙是绝不能纵容的恶习，长此以往可不是补补龋齿就能解决的问题。”

原来每天把她送回床上的是赫克托耳吗？少女呆呆地想，不对，眼下可不是感动的时候。说到底造成她现在处境的罪魁祸首不就是他嘛，尽管是出自关心… 察觉到了她的视线，赫克托耳好脾气地笑了一下说：“只是检查而已，稍微忍耐一下就过去了，呐？”

哄小孩子吗？信你才有鬼！虽然很想这么说，可她还是无法发出声音。扫了一眼南丁格尔手侧的肾形托盘，里面摆放的似乎都是口腔镜、探针之类的常用道具。咕哒子稍微放心了一点，只是这些器材的话，应该不会造成她整个部位被切除的惨剧吧？

大约等得有点不耐烦的南丁格尔开口说：“牙科的确不是我的专长领域，如果你怀疑我的技术的话，不必担心，我只是护士，你的主治医生另有其人。”

“迦勒底第一的牙医，就是我啦！这次的患者是你啊，御主。”

该说是“不祥的预感成真了”，还是“该来的总会来”呢？看见弗格斯的蓝发和他扛在肩上的霓虹剑的那一瞬间，咕哒子开始真心忏悔起来。对不起，童谣，真的不该在你被吓哭的时候笑得那么幸灾乐祸的。

看到她彻底死掉的眼神，赫克托耳也有点坐不住了，“那个，是不是有点太极端了啊，那个钻头？”

“放心吧，我的钻头， 可是突破天际… 啊抱歉，串词了。总而言之，一两颗蛀牙不在话下。”弗格斯带着不知哪来的信心拍胸保证道。

“没错，尽管他那污秽的大脑急需一次全面的杀菌，但是在能彻底根除病灶这一点上他是值得信赖的。”南丁格尔斩钉截铁地说。

“哈哈哈，能面不改色地说这种话，还真是个大胆的女人呢！的确有尊敬的价值。那么，速战速决吧，御主。”

啊，永别了世界。咕哒子认命地闭上双眼。

之后的记忆有点混乱，不过再睁开眼睛的时候赫克托耳已经抱着她撤到走廊上了。身后的医务室传来了拆迁爆破般的音效，依稀混杂着罗曼医生微弱的“怎么回事”。像是好莱坞电影中才有的场景，他们两个头也不回地逃离了事故现场。

咕哒子清了清嗓子，发现自己总算能说话了：“你这…家伙，做…好…觉悟了吗？”

赫克托尔看上去相当伤脑筋，“是叔叔我失算了，真没想到会演变成这样的大骚动呢。”咕哒子的四肢差不多都恢复了知觉， 她咔吧咔吧地开始扳手指，被威胁的枪兵笑得一如既往吊儿郎当，压根不打算把她放下来。

“给叔叔一个将功补过的机会嘛。这次绝～不会让御主失望的。”

“同样的招数对我用第二次就没用啦！”咕哒子干脆地给了他一记头槌。

“别这么说嘛，”赫克托耳的笑容不减，“技能已经冷却的差不多了哦，要不要再放一次呢？”

“哼哼哼哼呼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”发出了能媲美某些英灵的精神污染笑声后，咕哒子举起了右手，那撇令咒鲜红犹如第一滴血，“胆儿挺肥的嘛。准备受死吧，赫克托耳！”

“啊…”棕发的枪兵终于意识到在他们打闹的过程中不知不觉已经过了凌晨12点。

“立香，立香，有话好好说啊…”男人立马拿出政治家的狡猾打起圆场来，一边伺机寻找用敏捷A逃脱的时机。可惜已经迟了。他的特洛伊爽朗地笑着说：“问答无用。以令咒发出号令…”

此后，迦勒底似乎流传着深夜有身着迷你裙☆护士服的中年男子在走廊上狂奔的都市传说。

“可恶，下次一定要拍下来。”这是新世界大门打开的始作俑者的发言。

“半夜虐狗你们有意思吗？”这是来自被迫目击了这一幕的路过幸运E的抱怨。

“每天都要记得刷牙。”这是擅长物理治疗的护士孜孜不倦的叮嘱。


	2. 第二年的情人节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ OOC到飞起（通常运转
> 
> ※ 应该没有剧透但还是推荐通关终局特异点再看

“你自己说说看，你是个什么？”系着红色围裙的弓兵把两片不要了的吐司片一左一右拍在他身前的少女脸上。

被吐司夹住脸的橙发少女垂头丧气地嘟哝道：“傻叉三明治…”*

“大声点！”  
“我是个傻叉三明治！”

布迪卡从厨房另一端投来了同情的眼神，但是很快她的注意力就转移到了自己这边同样状况频出的学员们身上：“牛若丸和荆轲，绝对不可以把武器扔进去！所有的阿尔托利亚都停一下，刚给你们的原材料哪儿去了？”

今年情人节前的巧克力速成班跟去年一样火爆，迦勒底厨房人满为患。咕哒子盯着阿提拉冒出三色烟雾的锅和一边笑着一边往模具里倒了不知什么的酒吞，胃提前开始抽痛。再低头看一眼炉子上的第五次失败品，她意识到自己的厨艺也没好到哪去。去年基本是靠卫宫帮忙，她只负责最后一步把巧克力取出来包装而已。今年人理已经拯救完毕，她心血来潮也报了名来学做巧克力，结果现实比她所想的要严峻得多。回忆去年收到的各种美仑美央的巧克力，就算有的不能吃，从外表评判还都挺赏心悦目的… 可是以咕哒子现在的水平来说能不能做出可以被认出是巧克力的东西都成问题。她叹了口气，转头问卫宫：“我的巧克力的口味也没啥指望了，你觉得我往里头加点口水或者血液能不能达成给大家补充魔力的效果啊？”

红色弓兵用冷冰冰的视线告诉她再动这个念头她就可以永远不用踏进厨房重地一步了。咕哒子认命地开始第六次实验，接着是第七次、第八次… 等到她感觉这辈子都不想再看到巧克力的时候，魔鬼教官卫宫终于放过了她：“勉强及格吧。”

咕哒子欢天喜地地捧起巧克力就走。虽然明天才是情人节，但是她希望抢在所有人之前把巧克力给那家伙。没有意外的话，他这个时间应该在吸烟室吧。沿着走廊一路小跑，她不出意料地找到了叼着烟摊在沙发上的赫克托耳。对方也看到了她，掐了烟就拉开玻璃门走了出来。

“怎么啦御主？”枪兵非常顺手地帮她把几缕散出来的头发别回耳后。他没带手甲，她能感受到温暖的指腹在耳垂那里似乎停留得太久了一点。只不过是错觉而已，她对自己说。每次单独和赫克托耳在一起她总是在意起奇怪的细节而分心。只不过是给个巧克力而已，平常心，平常心。

于是咕哒子猛地把巧克力往他怀里一塞：“今年份的巧克力！这次从头到尾都是我做的，吃死了别怪我。”

“今年也有吗？真是感谢！国宝又增加了呢…”

“求你别把这个当国宝。等下，你该不会去年的还留着吧？”赫克托耳笑而不语，坐实了她的怀疑，“你是查理和巧克力工厂的查理吗？巧克力是有保质期的哦？你不吃的话… 我明年就不送了…”咕哒子越说声音越小。太傻了，明年他还在不在都是未知数，她在说什么啊？

赫克托耳好像没在意，轻巧地换了个话题：“那么回礼该给什么好呢？真伤脑筋啊～话说御主，你干嘛突然一脸戒备？”

“算是让你试毒啦，回礼就不用了…”看赫克托耳那副等她继续解释的表情，咕哒子无奈地说，“我有点担心你又拿出木马来…”

“哈哈哈，想要吗？”

“No——thank——you——不如说，你还在雕吗？”

“在雕哦，意外地很能让人心情平静下来。”枪兵迅速从口袋里摸出了一个木雕放在她掌心，仔细一看是迷你版芙芙而不是木马2.0，让她松了一口气。

“还蛮不错的嘛，哪天迦勒底资金困难了可以派你和大公出去摆摊卖手工艺品。”脑海中浮现出了那样的画面，咕哒子不禁微笑起来。

“竟然要叔叔我去卖艺，真是爱使唤人的御主。”

“我相信你可以的，自称现役。”

毫无营养的对话持续了一会儿，赫克托耳停下来晃了晃手上的巧克力：“既然是让我试毒，我现在就尝尝可以吗？”

“咦？哦，可以，请。”那个只是随便扯的借口，当面吃她的作品果然还是有点紧张。咕哒子等着他拆开包装，没料到他向前一步，在她嘴角很轻地擦了一下。

“沾到巧克力了，立香，”赫克托耳舔着指尖说，“味道还不错。”

脸已经红到冒烟的咕哒子艰难地组织语言，扔下一句“给我好好把那块巧克力吃掉！”就落荒而逃。

留在原地的枪兵望着她的背影，自言自语道：“明年…吗？”

宛如奇迹一般，他的特洛伊已经完成了拯救世界的使命，像他一样依然留在这里的从者却不在少数。与外界的联络恢复的同时，迦勒底也被推到了风口浪尖，不过有达芬奇作为所长代理和内部相当团结的员工们在，他不认为其他势力能找到多少可乘之机。更不用说，他全心全意地相信着成长了不少的立香和玛修。她们两个一定没问题的。

…既然如此，为什么自己还在这里？

他所贯彻的理念是在终焉到来前竭尽所有去守护。能陪伴她一路走来，见证着她的旅程，他已经得偿所愿。明明应该满足了，他所渴望的东西却不断增加着。再一会儿就好，再看一眼属于她的平平凡凡的日常，再在她的世界染上一点自己的色彩，这不算太贪心吧。

“让我成为你的人生的一部分。”这句话要是说出口，她会嫌弃地表示“太沉重了！”还是会老老实实地回答“你早就是了”呢？特洛伊的守护者边想边期待着明年的情人节。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 傻叉三明治/idiot sandwich，地狱厨房Gordon Ramsay的梗，想贴图但是不知道有没有版权问题...


	3. 第三年的情人节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 因为大脑短路时间线变得有点奇怪。第二部序→FA联动→繁荣的巧克力情人节庭园，大致是这样，基本上没有对FA联动的剧透
> 
> ※ 推荐通关第二部序章和繁荣的巧克力情人节庭园后食用

巧克力生产设施的处理已经收尾，玛修匆匆赶回迦勒底了。咕哒子也没费心去打听她和从者们说了什么悄悄话。总觉得最近难得见到这么活力十足的玛修…橙发少女甩甩头，却无法甩去脑海中朦胧的违和感。奇怪，是不是忘了什么重要的事呢？

咕哒子独自坐在空中庭园的草坪上。天色渐渐暗了，附近草丛里突然亮起的光点因此特别显眼，惊断了她的沉思。她扒拉了两下，发现是一块锲着符文的小石头。

“Caster库酱掉在这边的？不对，看着不像卢恩符文啊…”凭她的造诣当然认不出符文的含义，正犹豫着要不要把石子捡起来，前方又亮起了一个光点。等她靠近之后不远处又有下一个光点在等她过去。就这么走走停停，她最后被引至凉亭前。

如果说是陷阱的话，这也太明显了。如果不是陷阱的话，这种迂回战术又是谁的手笔呢？

肯定不是清姬。

想到为了获取巧克力就绑了她一飞冲天登上空中庭园的最强病娇，咕哒子的嘴角抽了抽。她的大声抗议“你的情人节礼物根本用不上巧克力吧？”除了让自己在起飞时差点咬到舌头外并无用处。她保守估计今晚回迦就能在被窝里看到扎好丝带的清姬，可能还抹了巧克力。

应该也不是尼禄或者伊丽莎白，尽管这里是个开演唱会的绝佳场所。她们俩在曼陀巧克力罗田里已经唱得够累了，现在大约没精力跑出来开情人节Special Live……

“不进去吗？”有人站在她身后问。

让人觉得非常怀念又安心的声音。

大概是因为晚风吹得恰到好处，这座凉亭在暮色中熠熠生辉过于美丽，所以她的眼泪才会毫无征兆地掉下来。

“一见面就让你哭了，叔叔我真是个罪孽深重的男人。”不用转身她都能在脑海中描绘他那张欠揍的笑脸。 

然而不管是故人的音容或是这座虚荣的空中庭园，都是不应该出现的。

轻易地就记起来了，虚数空间中的她还在逃命呢。似乎是在睡梦中被世界内侧的圣杯管理者找上，好不容易解决了问题，醒来上了个厕所就又被卷入巧克力女帝的阴谋中。

啊啊，没错，不赶紧回去的话可不行。玛修他们一定很担心。不赶紧回去的话……

“不先来个久别重逢的拥抱吗？”

这个人总是这样，对她在考虑的事了如指掌。他随便说点什么都能将她拴在原地动弹不得。

“也没那么久吧… 虽说当时还真以为不会再见了…”

少女依然不肯回过身 。赫克托耳知道她最怕这种表露真情的场合，一直用插科打诨蒙混过关。比如他退去的时候，他原本是想趁她睡着悄悄走的，结果一扭头发现她早醒了，正用胳膊肘支起身子兴致勃勃地盯着他 。

他不擅长告别，还在思索说点什么好，咕哒子一把将被子掀了，严肃提问：“你该不会就这么裸奔着回英灵座吧？”

行，气氛全没了。最后赫克托耳只来得及匆匆亲了她一下就消失在光芒中。

“叔叔我也没想到…你的运气有够差，又要负责收拾烂摊子了？”

“烂摊子都打上门来了…”咕哒子边说边使劲吸溜鼻子。

“真辛苦啊，”赫克托耳摸了摸她的头，那撮呆毛还是桀骜不驯地翘着，手感与他记录中的分毫不差，“不过，既然无法置身事外，那就只能好好思考如何逆转劣势了。你和我一样，是选择了辛苦道路的傻子啊。”

“哇——完全让人开心不起来。我记得我加入的明明是吊儿郎当同盟而不是什么気苦労◎同盟吧？那种寒酸的组织只要二世老师一个人就够了。”

“毫不留情呐，”他轻笑了一下，然后说，“想我吗？”

“想。”这个回答倒是直截了当。

“虽然想立刻就赶到你身边，但是供魔有点麻烦。叔叔我宝具魔耗高，用不了会很头疼吧？”

“也没指望你… 我可不会错估你的靠谱程度，在同一个地方栽倒两次我可是敬谢不敏◉。”

“说得好像你有从叔叔我这个坑里爬出来过似的。”

“你！”咕哒子气得转过来要打他，结果刚好被抱了满怀。

这个人的温度，气息，手指和嘴唇的感触，都是如此鲜明。简直不像幻觉。“你再不回来，我的本命巧克力可要送给别人了…”

而他用吻一遍一遍地保证。“很快，很快。我向你起誓，特洛伊。”

从梦中醒来的时候，咕哒子觉得自己是个把假期全用在补觉上结果一睁眼就发现要上班了的社畜。

没有滑溜溜☆海魔巧克力在走廊上流窜，也没有倒插在金字塔上的巧克力型宇宙船。没有巧克力大浴场，也没有在浴场冲巧克力浪然后被镇压的熊孩子。迦勒底已经不复存在。陌生的天花板，太过寂静的房间，趴在她床边睡着的眼镜少女与柔和的呼吸声，这才是属于她的真实。

等玛修醒来就一起去搜刮穆吉克所长的配给看他有没有私藏巧克力吧。再度踏上不知归期征途的御主愉快地决定了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◎ 想不好是翻成劳苦命同盟比较好还是爱操心同盟比较好…
> 
> ◉ 指的是在1.0第三章差点被敌方赫克托耳偷袭的事。


	4. 第四年的情人节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 虽然基本没有对主线的剧透，还是推荐通关2.2和 情人节2019 语音＆书信搜集！～紫式部与七本咒书 后食用
> 
> ※ 故事中话剧演出的选角完全是恶搞，请不要深究

咒书事件解决后，咕哒子总算有时间参观刚开业不久的图书馆。

“阴阳术也太万能了吧…”

尽管迦勒底职员和紫苑提供了数据支持，但是这座宏大的地下图书馆基本上是由紫式部一个人构筑和运营的。门口的指引图分出了古典、现代、非文学、儿童几个大区，代表题材的数字和作者姓氏组成的编码使检索某本书像是在任何大图书馆一样便利。最近新推出了好评如潮的浪漫小说专区，在显眼的地方井井有条地摆放着来自世界各地不同时期的恋爱谭。

咕哒子从架子上拿了一本乔叟的《特洛伊罗斯与克瑞西达》，发现上面还贴了一个笑脸，下书“图书管理员本周推荐”，让她一瞬间觉得自己穿越回了地铁站前的书店。

“真有点怀念呢，”橙发少女翻着书页小声自言自语，“说起来我好像看过剧本版的这个故事，去找来重温重温…”

《特洛伊罗斯与克瑞西达》讲述的是在特洛伊战争中被拆散的情人的物语，在中世纪是广为人知的悲恋作品。在乔叟之前之后都有许多作家挑战重新演绎，其中就有迦勒底现任黑幕之一・莎士比亚。

咕哒子刚把“莎翁亲笔签名”版的《特洛伊罗斯与克瑞西达》拿到手，腿上就被撞了一下，银白色短发的小姑娘一见是她连忙把刀子藏到了背后。她蹲下身说：“杰克，不可以在图书馆里乱跑哦，小刀也收起来。”

“好的妈妈，”杰克听话地让凶器消失后好奇地探过头，“妈妈在做什么？”

“找本书读… 呜哇。”咕哒子又被撞了一下，这次是开心地大叫着“抓到你们了！”的麻花辫女孩。

“童谣，不可以在图书馆里乱跑啦。”

她的说教似乎并没有被放在心上，童谣对她手里的书更有兴趣：“啊，这是那个之前来我的茶会的叔叔写的吗？”

“没错，不过这部不是很受欢迎就是了，经常被评价为‘笑点难懂’或者‘基调太阴沉’，我倒是挺喜欢的…”

“决定了，我们来演这个！” 不留给她一点反应的时间，童谣突然握拳大喊， “贞德·Alter·Santa·Lily，保罗·班扬，快过来，我们不玩捉迷藏了！”

“等等等，哪怕要演也不要演这种问题剧（problem play），我们选个喜剧吧？《第十二夜》怎么样？”

“御主/妈妈不是说喜欢这部吗？”童谣和杰克异口同声地问。

无法面对她们天真的眼神，咕哒子像是在找救命稻草一样拼命思考着托辞：“那我们演乔叟的这版吧，剧情差不多是一样的。”

“可是叔叔写的这个可以直接念台词啊。”

“无…无法反驳。”

“话剧吗？”不知何时起站在那里的图书管理员小姐两眼发光，“的确，这个比读书俱乐部和作家朗读会更有参与度，请务必让我来提供场地。”

有了“投资方”紫式部，这场演出势在必行。小朋友们已经开开心心地开始试镜。咕哒子缩在角落想要降低存在感，可是对童谣并没有效果：“御主想演什么角色？”

抱着最后一丝希望，咕哒子说：“我演背景的石头或者树可以吗？”

“不可以，御主自动放弃选择权，那就由我了——最适合你演的是‘赫克托耳’。”

咕哒子瞠目结舌。在她抗议前另一个人插了进来：“那么我申请演前辈的妻子，‘安德洛玛刻’。”

“玛修， _连你也来（_ _et tu）_ ＊?”  
“有点像在塞勒姆的时候呢… 大家都跃跃欲试，一定会是一次很棒的体验的，前辈！”

咕哒子叹了口气，把“一定会是一场空前绝后的大混乱”咽了回去。

选角似乎进行得差不多了。男主角‘特洛伊罗斯’，特洛伊的王子之一，由杰克饰演。女主角‘克瑞西达’，一位特洛伊贵族的女儿则是贞德·Alter·Santa·Lily。童谣是为她们牵线搭桥的媒人，‘潘达洛斯’。弗兰演台词比较少的‘墨涅拉俄斯’，被抢走的‘海伦’的丈夫。保罗·班扬挑来挑去，最后选了有武打戏的希腊名将‘埃阿斯’。

“这孩子想演‘阿喀琉斯’。” 斯忒诺抓着美杜莎lily的手替她报了名，“‘帕特罗克罗斯’就交给我吧。”

“那我要演‘帕里斯’，阿斯忒里俄斯是‘海伦’！”尤瑞艾莉不甘落后。

迟来一步的亚历山大遗憾地说：“‘阿喀琉斯’已经有人演了吗？真可惜…我来演希腊联军主帅‘阿伽门农’好了。老师你演充满智慧的‘涅斯托’如何？”

被他拖来的二世手里还抓着游戏手柄，看上去和咕哒子一样不想待在这里。只是他拒绝不了来自学生的请求，无奈地表示奉陪到底。

“请注意，请注意，我们马上要进入彩排阶段了，现在就差‘忒尔西忒斯’和‘奥德修斯’了，还有志愿者吗？”紫式部把台本发给大家后问。

“国王剧团齐聚于此，怎么能忘了我呢？”大步流星地走进来的正是作者本尊，莎士比亚夸张地行了个礼，念出自己撰写的台词，“ _永远是战争和奸淫，别的什么都不时髦（_ _still, wars and lechery; nothing else holds fashion）_ ！‘忒尔西忒斯’这个无赖的角色吾辈绝对不拱手相让。”

“妈妈，jiān yín是什么？”

“是非常不对的事情…”咕哒子头痛地回答。没错，这正是她不愿意挑这部剧的原因。《特洛伊罗斯与克瑞西达》实在难以算是适合小孩子。虽然迦勒底的小朋友们皆为从者，但在这出悲喜剧中，忠贞的爱情转瞬即逝，为背叛和嫉妒所代替，英雄气概更是杳无踪迹。《伊利亚特》中大名鼎鼎的英雄们不是自命不凡的蠢货就是诡计多端的阴谋家，连最有气节的‘赫克托耳’，也是个听不进家人劝诫的莽夫，结局因为利欲熏心去抢夺一套盔甲后被‘阿喀琉斯’暗算杀害。这个故事放到今天，大约等于把每个超级英雄都黑得不堪入目，难怪当初不卖座了。

可咕哒子低估了迦勒底从者们爱凑热闹的程度。接着报名演‘奥德修斯’的是阿喀琉斯。

“你来什么劲儿啊？”橙发少女觉得世界上只剩她一个正常人了，“你看看剧本，你确定不想把莎士比亚先打一顿？”

莎士比亚一边给自己上自我保存一边说：“ _阿伽门农倘不是个傻瓜，他就不会指挥阿喀琉斯；阿喀琉斯倘不是个傻瓜，他就不会受阿伽门农的指挥（Agamemnon is a fool to offer to command Achilles; Achilles is a fool to be commanded of Agamemnon）_ 。”

捷足的大英雄只是笑了笑：“我的人生是我的东西，莎士比亚爱怎么写就怎么写吧。”

“你豁达过头了…”本人都不介意的话咕哒子也没法抱怨了，认命地开始熟悉台词。

紫式部临时整理出来的舞台有些简陋，不过至少有幕布。莎士比亚上去吼了一嗓子【开演之时已到，献上如雷喝彩！】之后，结界自动生成了场景，完全不需要再准备道具。

“简直不知该说是太便利还是太随便了…”宝具效果包括服装提供，咕哒子摸着深绿的罩衣和漆黑的披风，浑身不自在。总觉得不经允许就穿他的衣服很失敬…不对，这又不是他的衣服她没必要害羞啊。

贞德·Alter·Santa·Lily拉了拉她的衣角：“驯鹿，轮到你出场啦。”

“喔，好的。”

第二幕第二场发生在皇宫内，特洛伊王子们为了要不要归还海伦而争吵。一踏上舞台咕哒子发现观众席已经挤满了人，说好的彩排似乎直接变成了公演。然而她一眼就注意到了没抢到位置、靠在书架上的赫克托耳。

地上快裂开个洞吧。

吊灯快砸下来吧。

少女这辈子都没这么虔诚地祈祷过。这里绝对是“被赫克托耳看见她在扮演赫克托耳”的异闻带，谁来把这个糟糕的现实剪定吧。

可惜的是她的祷告无人垂听，只有优等生贞德·Alter·Santa·Lily以为她忘了读到哪里，唰唰地在提词板上给她写指示。

搞砸小朋友们期待的表演绝非她的愿望，少女抬起僵硬的腿跨出了一步、两步…

“ _放海伦回去吧；自从为了这一个问题开始掀动干戈以来，我们已经牺牲了无数的兵士，他们每一个人的生命都像海伦一样宝贵；要是我们丧亡了这许多同胞，去保卫一件既不属于我们、对于我们又没有多大价值的东西，那么我们凭着什么理由，拒绝把她交还给人家呢_ ？”

‘赫克托耳’是这么说的。但最终他还是同意了‘特洛伊罗斯’要捍卫荣誉的决心，战争因此而继续。

豁出去演了之后咕哒子感觉也没那么难堪了，如果赫克托耳没有一直盯着她的话。

‘克瑞西达’的父亲已经叛逃到了希腊阵营，并要用俘虏交换她。不知情的姑娘仍在和‘特洛伊罗斯’许下山盟海誓，却马上被希腊将领‘狄俄墨徳斯’带走。‘赫克托耳’叫阵要和希腊人中的一位单挑，众将领在抽签时作了手脚让‘埃阿斯’应战，希冀能用激将法激出闭门不出的‘阿喀琉斯’。‘赫克托耳’和‘埃阿斯’过了几招，两边决定停战，一块儿和和气气地在营地里举办起宴席。

随行的‘特洛伊罗斯’在这晚撞见了‘克瑞西达’和‘狄俄墨徳斯’幽会，痛不欲生，本来应该是这样的…

“果然还是不行…”贞德·Alter·Santa·Lily停下了念白，大声说，“这样下去大家是不会幸福的！身为圣诞老人的我绝不允许！【优雅歌唱吧，为那圣诞！】”

如雪花般飘落堆积的礼物瞬间淹没了舞台，观众席也没能幸免。在一片混乱中‘特洛伊罗斯’和‘克瑞西达’私奔了。‘阿伽门农’表示这是诸神的旨意，让希腊士兵们打包好礼物回家了。‘墨涅拉俄斯’觉得养‘海伦’很费电所以和平分手了。‘忒尔西忒斯’笑得太厉害已经滚到台下去了。‘赫克托耳’忽然发现自己是唯一一个还站在舞台上的角色，匆匆忙忙地说完“从此所有人都快乐地生活在一起”后退场了。

趁着观众席闹哄哄的时候咕哒子没有谢幕就溜了，赫克托耳找到她的时候她正躲在儿童区。紫式部很与时俱进地设计了以树木为主题的桌椅和镶嵌在书架间的洞穴式休息空间，咕哒子缩在最里面的一个。

“其他人都去食堂庆功了，你不去吗？”

“不去，不要打扰我找时光机。”橙发少女的声音听上去无精打采，连呆毛都耷拉着。

枪兵摸了摸她的头，在旁边坐下来。“不是演得挺好的吗？”把头埋在双膝间的她没有回应，赫克托耳话锋一转，“说起来，这个感觉像男朋友衬衫之类的…”

“才不像！”咕哒子猛地抬起头来，“够了我要脱掉。”

赫克托耳“哦”了一声，非常顺手地开始帮她解腰带。

“不对啦，”少女崩溃地拍开他的手，“你这家伙稍微也该生气一下吧？什么荣誉之类的，你才不会被那种东西绊住呢。”

“嗯，叔叔我已经搞不懂这个是赞扬还是批评了。”

他和阿喀琉斯都是那种不会在意后世如何演绎他们故事的类型。但是和他分享了太多回忆的她是最不应该在舞台上念着轻飘飘的台词的人。

毕竟她对他的一生了如指掌。

记得在祭典的运动比赛上比起贵族毫不逊色的牧羊少年，记得少年目光如炬，说“贫穷是一种不幸，亦是试炼，我倒瞧不起那些不劳而获的家伙”。◉

记得第一次发觉父亲已然垂垂老矣，记得父亲的手在肩上的重量：“我把你兄弟姐妹和这座城的命运都交托在你手里，我的孩子，你明白这份责任吗？”

记得父亲告诉他“普里阿摩斯”这个名字的由来。由于祖父拉俄墨冬拒绝支付赫拉克勒斯消灭海怪应得的报酬，这位半神屠戮了拉俄墨冬和他几乎所有的儿子，年幼的波达耳刻斯将被贩卖为低贱的奴隶，如果不是他的姐姐赫西俄涅用面纱买下他。从此他被称为“普里阿摩斯”，被赎回的人。◎

记得父亲再没见过被带去希腊的这位姐姐。记得父亲要他珍视每一个家人。

记得无数次的会议。狮子大开口的希腊联军，不安分的同盟，所有人都觊觎着特洛伊的财富。

记得到头来，父亲无法割舍的东西他也无法丢弃。明知这场战争并非正义，说到底不过是帕里斯对海伦的境遇所抱有的愤慨以及父亲对希腊的憎恶。

记得即便如此，依旧渴望着胜利。

“哪怕你说，过去的事让它过去就好，那我来代替你耿耿于怀算了。”这份不甘与决意是属于她的。因为对她而言，战争尚未终结。

对弱者能温柔一点点的世界，有可能与相爱之人终老的世界，绝不是完美、但对来说她是无可取代的世界。无论如何都希望这个世界能继续存在。

一百年之后的未来。一千年之后的未来。等这个时代遗留的痕迹都无处可寻，社会的价值与文化都面目全非，酒色的海洋与铜色的天穹都湮灭， 关于他的诗歌仍会在某处传唱着。

所以绝对要坚守下去。

她没头没尾的发言似乎也没让赫克托耳很吃惊，他只是沉静地看着她。真奇怪，仅仅是被他注视就感到自己又能呼吸了。难道是重整旗鼓 B的特殊治愈功效吗？

“御主有干劲是挺好，不过偶尔放松一下吧。啊对了，这个之前没机会给你，再会的礼物…”

咕哒子心里蓦地升起一股不妙的预感，这展开似曾相识…“啊啊啊啊啊果然是木马！”

枪兵带着滴水不漏的推销员笑容把手制木马塞给她：“作为特洛伊的你选择了你的战场，那么作为保护者的我也选择了我的。不管你要去什么地方，都不会让你一个人去的，特洛伊。接下来也请多指教。”

“请…请多指教，”总觉得害羞到要哭了，她把玩着手里的木马，想到旧的木马和其他礼物一样，在新所长来调查的时候被作为证物收缴了，最后也没能拿回来。这次不能再弄丢了。“呃，我今年巧克力还没做哎…”

“没有巧克力的话叔叔我勉为其难可以接受其他支付方式哦。”赫克托耳一边说一边抱住她的小腿往边上拉，一瞬间变成了她躺倒在壁龛的软垫他在上的姿势。

少女懒洋洋地把脚抵在他胸前：“强买强卖啊？”

“分期付款的第一笔费用，叔叔收下了。”赫克托耳握住了她的脚腕，他的手指在裸露的皮肤上轻轻划着圈。

“我什么时候同意了这种条款啊？”话是这么说，她并没有阻止他的意图。

再沉溺一会儿。在他们的故事落幕之前。

没来得及回去吃的早餐。无法说出口的抱歉和告别。不论是成是败，旅途终点的她肯定已不是同一个人。但是他的记录里会保有她灵魂的一部分，就像她会一直记得他一样。

只要在这个人怀里，她一定还能完整无缺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 莎士比亚的戏剧《凯撒大帝》中凯撒遇刺后的台词，下面斜体也都是引用莎士比亚的台词。
> 
> ◉ 帕里斯参加运动会后与家人相认的情节来自欧里庇得斯的《亚历山大》，台词是随便写的。
> 
> ◎ 这个故事来自伪阿波罗多洛斯的《书库》，这本比《伊利亚特》的成书时间晚很多，Priam/Priamus 普里安/普里阿摩斯的语源应该来自小亚细亚Luwian语。认为这个名字来自于希腊语动词priamai（买）基本可以肯定是穿凿附会，但很有意思就是了。
> 
> 纽约Central Park 2016年有出Troilus and Cressida，油管上还能看到montage：https://youtu.be/cKSI4GCHhuk  
> 现代布景真是太好了，特别是特洛伊军的黑色特工队服... 想看fgo的赫克托耳穿 (´;ω;`)
> 
> 我现在就想玩fr联动... 我要和千岁奶奶抢男人（等等


End file.
